Simple Confession
by nufze
Summary: Kalau memang cinta kenapa harus berpura-pura. /Inspired by Boys like girl - Be Your Everything/


**Simple Confession**

_Three letter word_

_But I don't have the guts to say it_

_Smile 'til it hurts_

_Let's not make it complicated_

_We've got a story_

_And I'm about to change the ending_

_You're perfect for me_

_And more than just a friend_

_So we can just stop pretending now_

_Gotta let you know somehow_

Tiga kata. Cuma kata memang, tapi sulitnya minta ampun jika diucapkan terhadap objek yang ingin kita _shoot. _Dan pria itu paham betul betapa pahit dan menegangkan makna dari tiga kata itu. '_Aku Cinta Kamu_'. Simple, mudah dan sederhana. Sayangnya, tidak sesederhana dalam pernyataan dan praktikannya.

Pria itu—Nara Shikamaru, kembali menghisap rokoknya. Sembul asap putih mengepul tipis melalui celah senyum kecilnya. Mata coklatnya dengan lembut dan setia menatap sebuah objek di depannya. Sesekali pria bernama Shikamaru itu terkekeh sinis melihat tingkah objek itu. Objeknya—seorang gadis cantik yang sedang menari seperti anak kecil, menari bersama rintik hujan. Rambut panjang pirang gadis itu dibiarkan tergerai. Wajah porselennya terlihat bergitu bahagia, seolah tidak ada lagi beban yang mengganggunya. Bibirnya terlihat memucat tapi tetap terlihat ranum dan menggoda. Dan…matanya, mata itu mengerjap indah seperti permata biru yang dipajang di museum-museum eropa. Objek itu begitu berkilau, siraman hujan lebat itu sama sekali tak mengganggunya justru malah membuatnya semakin lincah dan _ehm—_menarik.

Mendengus kecil, pria itu mematikan rokoknya yang mulai mati karena basah hujan. Menatap sesaat ke arah langit, dan menghitung waktu yang telah ia habiskan di bukit itu bersama gadis merepotkan. Sudah setengah jam. Kemudian pria itu menoleh lagi ke objek hidup itu, berjalan mendekatinya, "Sampai kapan kau mau berhenti, _mendokuse onna_?"

"Eh?" Gadis itu menoleh dan berhenti menari. Menatap Shikamaru bingung saat tangan sahabatnya itu sudah menggenggam erat tangannya. Objek itu—gadis itu—Yamanaka Ino, hanya bisa mengikuti ritme langkah Shikamaru untuk menjauhi hujan dan mencari tempat berteduh. Hingga, akhirnya mereka menemukan tempat yang cukup teduh untuk berlindung dari siraman hujan. Sebuah gua yang aman dari guyuran hujan.

Suasana hening, membuat Ino merasa risih. Ditatapnya sahabatnya itu, Shikamaru baru saja pulang dari Suna. Karena itu Ino mengajaknya untuk bermain bersama di bukit biasa mereka berkumpul bersama tim sepuluh. Rupanya cuaca saat itu tidak mendukung, dan hujan turun tak lama setelah mereka sampai. Tapi siapa sangka, Ino malah mengabaikan Shikamaru dan menari terus bersama hujan tanpa memerdulikan mata teduh Shikamaru padanya, mata yang menginginkan diperhatikan dan dijangkau. Ino menghela nafas pelan, merasa bersalah pada Shikamaru. Dia yang mengajak pria itu tapi malah semuanya jadi berantakan karena hujan.

"Bagaimana tugasmu di sana?" Tanya Ino sambil memeluk dirinya, efek dari suhu dingin. Shikamaru melempar tatapan bingung ke arah gadis sebelum dia benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Ya begitulah," jawab Shikamaru apa adanya. Semakin detail dia menjawab maka semakin ruwet percakapan mereka mengarah. Ino hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. Sejujurnya, gadis itu ingin mendengar lebih tapi dia berusaha memahami sahabatnya itu. Berdasarkan pengalaman, jika ia meminta penjelasan lebih maka ia akan kembali diberikan sebutan '_mendokuse' _dari Shikamaru.

Shikamaru kembali menoleh ke arah Ino yang sedang menatap hujan, gadis itu terlihat cukup puas dengan jawaban menggantungnya. Dan ini pertanda yang aneh bagi Shikamaru. Jujur dia mengharapkan, pertanyaan dan ucapan-ucapan merepotkan dari Ino. '_Huh? Aneh, tidak biasanya dia langsung diam'_

"Kau tidak penasaran?" tanya Shikamaru sedikit ragu. Berharap gadis itu merespon pancingannya. Butuh beberapa detik hingga gadis itu menoleh balik kepadanya. Biru emerald bertemu coklat eboni, dua iris mata itu seolah menimbulkan percikan yang begitu indah. Shikamaru mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menahan dirinya. Menghindari tatapan Ino, yang bola matanya selalu sukses membuatnya sesaat lupa dunia.

"Hmm, di sana pasti sangat menyenangkan?" Ino memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mendengarkan ritme hujan yang menenangkan, menunggu jawaban Shikamaru. Pria itu malah tersenyum kecut, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya saat gadis itu menanyakan hal itu. _Menyenangkan?—_entahlah.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" pertanyaan balik Shikamaru memaksa Ino membuka matanya. Mengangkat kedua bahunya—tanda ia tidak tahu. Ino heran, tidak biasanya Shikamaru mencari-cari percakapan yang panjang dan menanyakan sesuatu yang retoris. Shikamaru menghela nafas, dia sangat berharap Ino bertanya lebih. Bertanya bagaimana kabarnya disana, bertanya bagaimana perasaannya disana tapi sayang Ino seperti tidak merespon kode darinya. Jujur, hati Shikamaru menciut.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Dua kata itu sukses membuat Shikamaru mengambil alih perhatian Ino. mata biru Ino mengerjap tidak percaya. Gadis itu mendekat kepadanya, dan mengulurkan telapak tangannya dan menempelkannya di kedua pipi Shikamaru. Semburat merah kemudian merekah dahsyat merambat ke pipi dan leher Shikamaru akibat sentuhan tiba-tiba Ino.

"Kau demam ya?" ujar Ino. Shikamaru kembali menghela nafas, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke gadis bodoh yang merepotkan itu. Kedua tangan Shikamaru mengambil kedua tangan Ino dari pipinya, menggenggam tangan kecil yang dingin itu lembut.

"Kau tidak demam tapi kenapa kau aneh hari ini?" tanya Ino sambil menunduk. Gadis itu rupanya juga berjuang menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya karena kedua tangannya masih digenggam oleh Shikamaru.

"Berhentilah bertanya dan mulailah berfikir gadis merepotkan," suara pelan dan sedikit serak itu membuat Ino mengadahkan wajahnya. Jarak wajahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari Shikamaru dan itu membuat Ino refleks menunduk lagi. '_Mulailah berfikir?' _maksudnya apa?

Tangan Shikamaru dengan perlahan mengangkat wajah menunduk Ino. Tenggelam dalam kecantikannya, dan tenggelam dalam memori masa lalu saat mereka masih satu tim dulu. Saat gadis itu selalu kehilangan kesadaran ketika menggunakan jutsu shintensinnya, saat gadis itu selalu memaksanya melakukan sesuatu selain tidur dan bermalas-malasan, saat gadis itu selalu mendukungnya dengan cara yang tidak pernah ia sangka. Yamanaka Ino, sahabat kecilnya yang sudah seperti bagian dari dirinya. Tapi sejak dulu, perasaannya pada gadis itu sudah lebih dari batas perasaan sahabat ke sahabatnya. Dan ia ingin berhenti berpura-pura. Dan dia ingin, Ino juga berhenti untuk berpura-pura.

"Bukankah kau merindukanku juga?" Goda Shikamaru sambil tersenyum kecil. Melihat senyuman tulus Shikamaru, Ino pun membalas senyuman Shikamaru. "Ya, aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat merindukaanmuu.." jawaban Ino memuaskan penasaran Shikamaru. Tapi kali ini, Shikamaru ingin lebih. Dia ingin lebih dari kerinduan gadis itu.

"Akselerasi tugasku di Suna ini kulakukan untukmu," tutur Shikamaru lembut. Tangan bertekstur kasar itu dengan begitu lembut mengelus pipi dingin Ino. Tingkah Shikamaru lagi-lagi membuat Ino salah tingkah, detak jantungnya sudah tidak karuan lagi. Mata birunya berusaha mencari apa yang salah dengan sahabatnya.

"Shika, kau kenapa?"

"Kau yang kenapa, Ino." Jawab Shikamaru pelan.

"Eh?" tangan Shikamaru perlahan meninggalkan pipi mulus Ino. Mata tajamnya kemudian merengguk penasaran Ino. Shikamaru teringat sebulan yang lalu, saat Ino selalu menghindar darinya dan menjauhinya sebelum dia resmi pergi ke Suna. Jika mengingat itu, rasanya hatinya seperti terbakar, "Waktu itu…kalau kau cemburu kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal. Kenapa kau membiarkanku pergi ke Suna tanpa mau melihatku? Kenapa kau tidak menghentikanku? Kenapa kau selalu menghilang saat aku bersamanya?—

"Aku tidak mengerti, Shikamaru. Hentikan ucapan-ucapan anehmu itu, aku mau pulang saja." Ino beranjak dari hadapan Shikamaru. Tapi terlambat, Shikamaru menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ino dan menyenderkan Ino ke dinding gua. Wajahnya mendekat dan terus mendekat.

"Kau mengerti, Ino."Hembusan hangat nafas Shikamaru membuat detak jantung Ino serasa ingin meledak. Wajah Shikamaru hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya

"Kau mengerti kalau aku menginginkanmu. Kalau aku selalu mencintaimu, bahkan setelah kau seolah membuangku dan Choji hanya karena pengkhianat Uchiha itu. Kau mengerti tapi kau terlalu bodoh," suara Shikamaru terdengar terburu-buru. Tapi bagi Ino itu bagaikan pernyataan yang membuat hatinya hangat. Entah mengapa, dia seolah menginginkan ini. Menginginkan ada yang mencintainya apa adanya, kekurangan dan kebodohannya. Dan entahlah, dalam hati kecil Ino—Shikamaru adalah pangerannya yang lain. Mungkin bukan pangeran dengan ketampanan seperti Sasuke dengan kuda putihnya, atau mungkin bukan pangeran dengan sejuta kata-kata romantis dengan kuas lukis ajaib. Tapi, pangeran yang mengerti dia lebih dari siapapun—dan pangeran itu bernama Nara Shikamaru. Ya, Ino mengerti itu.

"Shikamaru…" Suara Ino melemah. Mata gadis itu terpejam beberapa detik, berusaha memproses isi hatinya.

"Oke, aku cemburu saat kau lebih memperhatikan Temari-san daripada aku. Tapi, aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti dan menghadapi kenyataan. Aku hanya takut jatuh lebih dalam, aku takut kehilangan ketika aku sudah jatuh cinta. Aku tahu tugasmu lebih banyak dihabiskan di sana. Dulu kita pernah janji untuk selalu bersama, kau, aku dan Choji. Tapi kenyataannya, kita mustahil untuk terus bersama—" Ucapan Ino terpotong saat bibir hangat Shikamaru menempel lembut dimiliknya. Pria itu tanpa ragu mendorong Ino agar semakin dekat dengannya. Setelah beberapa detik, Shikamaru melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap lekat mata Ino.

"Mustahil, _huh_?" ledek Shikamaru sambil mengelus pipi Ino yang merah seperti tomat. Ino hanya bisa terdiam melihat tingkah Shikamaru yang tiada henti mengejutkannya sejak mereka berteduh tadi.

"Kata siapa mustahil? Buktinya aku akan selalu bersamamu hingga akhir," Ino tersenyum puas mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Lega dan bahagia.

"Bukankah kau banyak misi, Shika? Tugasmu di Suna bukan hanya ini saja. Aku ragu kau bisa membuktikan deklarasimu itu," dengan sengaja Ino bersandar di dada bidang Shikamaru kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Shikamaru—tak sabar mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. Mendengar ucapan Ino, Shikamaru hanya tersenyum puas.

"Seorang ninja selalu punya misi, Ino. Misi dan tugas itu akan selalu ada. Tapi aku punya satu misi yang tidak ada masa akhirnya, dan kurasa itu akan sangat merepotkan,"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku dalam sebuah misi untuk menjaga seseorang yang tidak ingin kubagi dengan orang lain. Sebuah misi egois, yang bertujuan untuk menjaga dia agar menjadi milikku seutuhnya." Ucap Shikamaru sambil mengecup puncak kepala Ino dan memeluk erat gadis itu erat. Dalam pelukannya, Ino tersenyum bahagia. Air matanya menetes perlahan, mungkin Shikamaru bukanlah tipe yang mudah mengatkan '_Aku cinta kamu' _tapi caranya menyatakan cinta jauh lebih manis daripada tiga kata itu. Mungkin cara yang merepotkan itu lebih baik baginya.

_We used to say_

_That we would always stick together_

_But who's to say_

_That we could never last forever_

_Girl, got a question_

_Could you see yourself with somebody else?_

_'Cause I'm on a mission_

_And I don't wanna share_

_I want you all to myself right now_

_I just wanna scream it out_

_I'll be your shelter_

_I'll be your storm_

_But I'll make you shiver_

_I'll keep you warm_

_Whatever weather_

_Baby I'm yours_

_Be your forever, be your fling_

_Baby I will be your everything_

**END**

* * *

kutipan lagunya diambil dari lirik band 'boys like girl yang judulnya Be Your Everything' dan herannya, liriknya buat saya Shikaino banget /kumat shikaino modenya/

fic ini saya buat sebagai comeback stage /halah/ di . entahlah, mungkin saya akan hiatus lagi karena dunia kuliah yang bikin saya jadi kuli laporan dan makluk yang tidak tidur siang maupun malam karena tuntutan hidup /dramatisir dikit/. untuk CSIF tetep semangat ya keluargaku, semoga SI bisa canon suatu saat nanti atau setidaknya canon dihati kita. lafyuuu CSIF, readers dan kalian yang suka sama Shikaino.


End file.
